In a wireless communication system, solving interference among signals during transmission is still a concern. A Gaussian interference channel is mainly characterized in that, signals of different users interfere with each other and the users can not share data and perform joint transmission, but each user knows complete channel information.
To avoid signal interference among users, data is transmitted in a time division multiple access (TDMA) mode in the conventional technology, that is, a transmitter transmits data to users in different time slots. For example, a transmitter tx1 and a transmitter tx2 respectively transmit data of user 1 and data of user 2 to a receiver rx1 and a receiver rx2 of the corresponding users in different time slots in the TDMA mode. Since the data is transmitted in different time slots, interference among signals of different users is avoided. The transmitter may also transmit data in a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) mode currently. Similar to TDMA, the transmitter transmits data to users in channels with a same time slot and different frequencies in the FDMA mode, and interference among signals of different users can also be avoided by using the FDMA mode.
It can be known from the above that transmitting data in the FDMA or TDMA mode can avoid interference among signals of different users, but it is required that only data of one user is transmitted in one time slot or one frequency in the system, thereby causing low overall channel capacity of the system and limiting system throughput.